


Taking Over

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando has been unable to attend the opening night of <i>Dracula Untold</i>, but Luke has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Over

**Taking Over**

Three victims had been found within a month's time. They all had one thing in common: two puncture marks at the side of the neck.

* * *

“I'm sorry,” Orlando said to his lover as he was pulled close. “I'm sorry I couldn't be here on time. The negotiations took longer than I expected.”

Luke murmured reassurances in his lover's ear. It had been a bit disappointing that Orlando couldn't be there for the opening night of _Dracula Untold_ , but now he was back home and that was the most important thing.

Later over dinner, Luke looked up from his plate. “You don't have any plans for the rest of the week, do you?”

Orlando shook his head. “I'm all yours for the next two weeks.”

Luke nodded with a smile and pointed with his fork at his lover. “Make sure you keep it that way.”

Orlando leant forward with his elbows on the table. “You've got something planned?” he asked eagerly. 

“That's for me to know and for you to find out.” Luke smiled a little mysteriously and left Orlando in the dark.

~ * ~ 

Two days later an official looking envelope came for Orlando and when he opened it, it contained an invitation.

  
**You are invited to a special viewing of**

**~ Dracula Untold ~**

**on Friday October 31st at 10 p.m.**

With a smile Orlando put the invite on the mantel piece and when Luke arrived home, he thanked him quite thoroughly.

~ * ~ 

On Friday they left both smartly dressed for the cinema.

Luke seemed a little preoccupied, but Orlando guessed it was because he wanted the evening to be perfect.

_He could feel the presence below the surface, trying to break free and take over._

 

They were welcomed with a glass of blood red wine, which Orlando thought was very appropriate. Then they were shown into a private viewing room, just for the two of them. 

Within minutes Orlando was immersed in the story of Vlad the Impaler. He failed to notice that Luke seemed a little tense.

Then his lover started kissing the side of his neck, much like his character on screen.

Orlando's eyes were glued to the screen, but not to such an extent that he didn't enjoy what Luke was doing and he accommodated his lover by exposing his neck further to him and he moaned softly as Luke bit him gently.

* 

Luke groaned at the sight of vulnerable flesh and the intoxicating scent of blood running through the veins and he closed his eyes. “I don't want this,” he whispered but it was in vain.

Luke tried to fight Vlad from taking over, but he couldn't resist the dark prince. 

Vlad's fangs extended and he bit through the soft skin and started feeding eagerly on Orlando's blood.

It tasted as good as he'd imagined and he was getting aroused, Vlad smiled deviously as the young man in his arms gasped. 

 

Luke had lost all control, but he fought hard to regain it, to save Orlando from suffering the same fate as the earlier victims. 

The sight of Orlando's eyes rolling back in his head gave him the final strength to gain the upper hand again and rein Vlad in, stopping his assault on Orlando. 

With sweat beading on his forehead, Luke panted as he held on to Orlando, who was still in his arms, but by the soft rise and fall of his chest, he knew he was still alive.

Thank god, he had managed to stop Vlad in time.

* 

When they returned home, Orlando couldn't remember much of the night and wondered what had happened, he felt lightheaded and his neck was sore and uncomfortable.

Luke had helped him to bed and was behaving a bit like a mother hen. 

“Why don't you join me?” Orlando asked as Luke wanted to get him some tea.

“I think I'd prefer some tender loving care from my boyfriend over a cuppa,” he grinned.

 

Luke, feeling incredibly guilty, crawled in bed with Orlando and took him in his arms. “I'm sorry,” he muttered.

“Why?” Orlando asked genuinely surprised. “It's not your fault that I passed out. I must be coming down with the flu or something.” 

 

Knowing that he could never tell Orlando the truth, Luke vowed that he would never let Vlad take over again. 

He tightened his hold on Orlando, it had been a very close call tonight. “I love you,” he murmured and with a smile Orlando pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
